An exhaust gas treatment device is mounted on a hydraulic excavator. As the exhaust gas treatment device, for example, a diesel particulate filter device, a diesel oxidation catalyst device, a selective catalytic reduction device and the like are available. In particular, the selective catalytic reduction device reduces the nitrogen oxides in an exhaust gas, and purifies the exhaust gas.
Japanese Patent No. 5501534 (PTD 1) discloses such a configuration that a vehicular body frame is provided on a revolving frame, and the exhaust gas treatment device is attached to the vehicular body frame.